Truth or Dare!
by morganvillebites
Summary: *One Shot* It's a quiet night at the Glass house, so they decide to play what? Truth or Dare? Claire, Shane, Eve, and Michael learn more about each other than ever!
1. Truth or Dare!

*One Shot* It's a quiet night in the Glass house, so they decide to play, what? Truth or Dare? Claire, Shane, Michael, and Eve learn more about each other than ever… Duh duh duh…

**Nicole you better enjoy this… **

Claire's POV

It was quiet tonight in the Glass House. Eve and Michael were lying on the couch. Shane and I were on the floor. We were all watching _The Vow. _It was Eve's idea. Suddenly the TV paused.

"What the hell?" Shane roared at Eve, who had the remote in her hand. She had a wicked smile on. I knew right away that this so wasn't going to end well.

"It is way too quiet in this house tonight and we are not just going to sit around and watch TV all night?" She did look bored sitting there, even with Michael. "SO what do you suggest we do?" Michael said, pulling himself up to sitting position. "Truth or Dare?" Was all that Eve said?

We all groaned in union. I shook my head. Shane smiled, Michael, really didn't have an expression on his face. "Come on. Everyone in," she was pleading with us now. It wasn't fair.

After 6 minutes of begging, we all were finally sitting on the floor, in a circle, playing truth or dare. "Okay, Claire, truth or dare." Eve asked me. "Ummm, truth," I said. No way was I saying dare yet.

"Fine, have you ever thought of kissing Myrnin?" She smiled, Shane frowned. I love Myrnin, but like family love. There was once, but I mean, he's Myrnin. I could never kiss him. Eve was still smiling than I finally said, "Yes, there was once. But he's Myrnin, I could never kiss him." Shane frowned, but then he smiled. "Disappointment, CB. Okay your turn." We were going in a circle. Michael was next to me.

"Michael, truth or dare," I asked him. He frowned then said, "Dare." Crap, I wasn't good at coming up with dares. Then it hit me. "Michael, I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off the rest of the game." I smiled, Eve frowned. Michael reached behind and took his shirt off. He was smiling…

"Michael your turn," Michael smiled and asked Shane, "Truth or Dare?" Shane frowned; he so didn't like this game now. He was really thinking about it before he finally said, "Dare!" Damn, he was being bold.

Michael got a wicked smile on his face and said, "I dare you to tell Claire who was the first." Shane took in a deep breath, and looked at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this, as long as it wasn't Kim. Shane looked down and said the one name I hated, "Kim was my first." **I don't know if that is true in the books, but it adds an edge to the story. **

I couldn't believe my ears. First I thought I was hearing things until Eve said, "But Claire that was a long time ago. Remember he loves you now. Right Shane?" She looked at Shane, who swallowed, and said, "Hell yeah, Claire, I love you. She was nothing but a one night stand." I nodded and said, "That's okay. It was a long time ago and you're with me now." I managed to smile.

"Eve, it's your turn, what do you want truth or dare?" Shane asked Eve. She better say dare and get a good one for making us play this. "Dare, dare all the way!" She said clapping her hands like a little child.

I smiled at Shane and said, "Make it a good one." He nodded and said, "Eve, I dare you to call Oliver, on speaker, and ask him out?" Eve's face started turning red and I held back laughter. Michael looked pissed. "No way, she is NOT doing that." Michael said, with a little red in his eyes. Eve shook her head and said, "I'll do it. I was dared to." She grabbed her cell and dialed his number.

Oliver picked up in three rings. "What is it that you want, Eve?" He sounded pissed, like he sounded really pissed. Eve smiled and said, "Oliver, I've been thinking. You have looked really hot nowadays and I can't help but being attracted to you. I was wondering if you'd go out with me tomorrow night. You and me at 8pm, a romantic dinner and a bed with your name on it afterwards," Eve was blushing red.

"Sure, but no bed afterwards," Oliver hung up. Eve screamed, then said, "I can't believe you, I now have a date with Mister Meanie tomorrow. I offered sex to him. I hate you Shane Collins." Eve looked at me and said, "Truth or Dare?" I sighed and said, "Dare." I guess I could do one dare.

Eve looked at Shane and said, "I dare you to strip right now, all of your clothes." I was shock hearing that, but then I heard myself saying, "Okay." I stood up and Shane shook his head. I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it off. I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. I unbuttoned my pants and slide them off. I was blushing because I was wearing a thong for Shane. I slide the thong off and reached behind me; grabbed my bra clasp and undid it; it fell to the floor. I was now standing completely naked in front of Shane, Eve and Michael.

"You have to stay like that the rest of the game." Eve said, smiling wickedly at Shane. "Truth or dare Michael."

"Ummm, truth," I was surprised; he was staring at my breasts. I looked at Eve. It was payback time. "Michael, have you ever thought of having sex with me?" Michael smiled and said, "Yes, I have." He looked away; I could tell that he was blushing.

"Shane truth or dare?" Shane shrugged and said, "Truth?" Michael frowned, maybe he had a good dare. "Have you ever kissed someone and then ran off?" Shane smiled and said, "No, I'm a gentleman." Eve laughed and said, "From the sounds coming out of your and Claire's room. No I think not."

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, truth or dare?" She shook her head. "Truth all the way," Shane frowned. "How long have you had a crush on Michael?" Eve smiled and said, "Since 6th grade," then she leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, we are done with this game." Michael picked Eve up and ran upstairs before anyone could protest. Shane looked at me; then grabbed me and we had sex right there. Over all, it was a good night at the Glass House.

**I know it's weird but my friend Nicole wanted it. So here it is Nicole. Enjoy!**


	2. Eve's and Oliver's Date

**A couple of people asked me to do a one shot on Eve's and Oliver's date, so here it is… My friend, Kelsey, (Shoot out to her) suggested most of the ideas in this One-Shot here! SO Enjoy, and please, no haters! State your opinion, just don't hate! **

Eve's POV

After Truth or Dare, the night was pretty fun! Michael and I had sex. Like Shane and Claire, you could totally hear them in Michael's and my room. Gross! So tonight I have a date with Oliver. What should I wear? I decided I should wear something without skulls on it. I mean, Oliver doesn't like skulls. _Wait, a second, do I really care what Oliver thinks of me? _Yes, I mean, it is a date. But I'm dating Michael, I shouldn't care what Ollie thinks. _Pink Neon Tank-Top with a black sweater, and a black mini skirt, it has lace on the bottom. _

Knock-knock-knock, "Its Claire, you okay in there, Can I come in?" I walked over and opened the door. Claire stood there in black shorts and a white tank-top. I smiled, she frowned. I sighed, I was pretty sure she didn't like what I was wearing on the date. "You know when Michael sees that outfit; he'll kill you for dressing up. EVE, I don't even see a skull on you." She shook her head and said, "I won't go and get him, because he's driving up to Common Grounds."

Oh no, Michael knows that I have only ever dressed up for dates that I have went on with him. He is going to be so mad at me. "Claire wait, can't Shane drive me to CG? I don't want Michael too." I begged, but then Michael walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, Shane is spending the night with me. Michael is your problem." She walked down the stairs. I couldn't bring myself to look at Michael. "You look nice." Michael smiled and came over to me.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this." Michael said. I shook my head. Shane would never let me live it down if I backed out. "No, I have to do this; Shane will call me a chicken for months if I back out." I kissed Michael and he said, "Eve, I love you so much." I smiled.

"Michael, I love you too. This date means nothing. Oliver means nothing to me." _Except the fact that you have thought about sleeping with him, but only once, and it was nothing, nothing, nothing. _I love Michael. "EVE, OLIVER IS AT THE DOOR." Shane yelled. Time to face the doom and go on this date with Oliver.

"Hey, I'll be home early, you and me, a nice bed in your room, all night. I love you." I ran down the stairs and saw Oliver standing in the living room, sitting on the couch. When I stepped in the last step, he stood up, just like a gentlemen. I smiled, "Eve, you look amazing. Shall we go?" Oliver asked me; gee he gave me a compliment. I nodded and looked over at Claire. She didn't look happy.

"Night everyone, I'll be home soon." Oliver walked me to the door and out to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He got in the driver seat and looked over at me, "You know, I might take you up on that bed afterwards." He smiled, I got a little nervous. I wasn't sure how this night would end.

"So, what's the plan Oliver?" I smiled, trying my hardest not to blush, it was always only Michael that could make me blush. He looked at the road, not really making any contact with me. I sighed. He snuck a look and said, "You look nice, I like the whole no skull thing." I smiled, _I knew it, and I knew he hated skulls. _I smiled even bigger. We pasted CG and I asked, "Where are we going?" I was now a little confused. He smiled, it looked wicked.

"We, my Eve, are going to my house for dinner and a movie." My heart started racing. Wow! He could probably hear it. I smiled, then swollen. I was more than a little nervous now. He lives by himself, he has a big bed, I would guess. We pulled up in front of this giant house. It was big. It was painted sky blue on the outside. He pulled up into the driveway. Suddenly he was out of the car and opening my door. I was surprised.

"Th-Thank you," I was stumbling over my words, so not cool! **(Wait a second, this is Eve from 'Claire and Michael Imprint,' and for the record I would never go out with Oliver, this is real FF! Got it? Michael is the only one for me.) LOL **

I started up the stairs to the giant white door. I liked this date so far. Gosh, what if I kiss him? What if he kisses me? He was suddenly in front of me opening the door, I was surprised, and so far Oliver was a perfect gentleman.

"Eve, you are welcome in," oh yeah, I need invited in because I'm human and he is a vampire. I hate this life…. Morganville Life, that is! Okay, yeah nice house, his walls are white so I feel like I'm in heaven. A perfect white heaven, in a vampire's house, "So Eve, do you like the house?" Oliver asked me, he sounds nervous. I nodded. He helped me with my coat and walked walking down a hall, I followed.

He lead me to the kitchen and then in the dining room. The table was perfectly set white plates and there was Champaign. I love this. "Oliver, this is a little over the top, don't you think?" He shrugged and then pulled my chair for me. I sat down and he scooted me in. "Thank you." I said as he walked over to his seat.

The dinner itself didn't last long; I like what we talked about. We talked about how high school was for me and why we both like making coffee. It was nice and he picked out the craziness movie for a guy to pick out, _The Notebook. _It was nice, at first I wasn't sure where I should sit but we ended up both on the couch. He weren't snuggling or anything, so that was iffy. He did put his arm over me and I laid my head on his shoulders. It reminded me of Michael. Which was nice? When the movie was over he helped me with my coat and we were out the door.

"That was nice Oliver." I said as we pulled up to the Glass House. He nodded, "It has been 32 years since I was last on a date. I forgot what it was like to have a person with you on the couch." I smiled, I made him feel happy, that made me feel happy. I was about to get out of the car before Oliver grabbed my wrist and he kissed me. _I was kissing Oliver. _Wow, "I had a great night Eve, I hope to see you again." He smiled and I got out of the car and walked over to the Glass House door and opened it to revel Michael.

**There it was, Eve's and Oliver's date. If anyone wanted to know how Shane's and Claire's night went or what Michael does after he finds out what Eve did on this date, she did cheat on him? SO what do you people think, if I get 5 reviews, I'll write what happens next. There will only be two more because we have Shane's and Michael's POV left, so make these reviews good… **

**Until next time, **

**Morganvillebites xox**


End file.
